


Lullaby for a Blue Blur

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Lullabies, Other, Sleep, Songfic, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Post-Sonic Forces. A simple song for a hero who saved the world from an Empire.





	Lullaby for a Blue Blur

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Opal and the mention of her Mother. The translated song is "Lullaby of Heroes" by the main cast of "Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Hero Chapter" (Haruka Terui, Suzuko Mimori, Yumi Uchiyama, Tomoyo Kurosawa, Juri Nagatsuma, and Kana Hanazawa).

After everything that had happened with the War to Take Back the World, rebuilding efforts were underway. When Sonic and Opal had reunited at Tails’s workshop, Opal revealed that she was going to be working there as the fox’s assistant and had finished up moving to his place.

For a time, everything seemed to be fine. Sonic was still his friendly, confident self and everyone was pitching in for the rebuilding efforts around the world. One night, however, revealed that this was a front Sonic was keeping up.

It was near midnight and Opal was unable to sleep. Clad in a blue flannel pajama shirt and pants, she was sitting at the bedside, her feet near the wood floor. There was a lot on the cat’s mind. How she went from a growing individual to second in command of a rag-tag resistance. It was stressful, it put her on edge, but in the end, they won the war with help from the two Sonics.

Despite all this assurance that the Doctor wouldn’t come back for a long while, Opal couldn’t relax. Hoping that a drink would calm her nerves, she got off of the bed she was sitting on and made her way out of the room.

* * *

When she got into the living room, she found him staying over for the night. Sonic had come by today to help Tails with the Tornado, but when she saw him trembling silently in his sleep on the green couch that night, her face softened with concern. He was gripping the yellow blanket tightly and biting his lip out of anguish.

She quickly, but quietly approached him and moved her right hand to his shoulder.

“Sonic?” she questioned, trying to shake him awake. “Sonic!”

No response came from him, for he was too wrapped up in a nightmare to hear her voice. She moved her hand away from his shoulder.

“Now what?” she asked herself. “Should I wake Tails up…?”

For once, she didn’t know what to do. The tuxedo cat had never seen the hero she had heard about so vulnerable in the pale moonlight before. True, he had been imprisoned for six months, but she didn’t consider how much it had affected him until now. He kept that anxiety bottled up, she predicted. Still, he wasn’t responding to her voice.

Then, Opal’s ears perked at the sound of singing in the distance.

She realized that the Wisps that made their homes here would eventually come out of hiding. Hearing the melodies of the Magenta Wisps outside, she let their serenade provide ambiance and calm her down.

When she heard their singing, the song that her Mother sang when she was a kitten came back to her. Now, she knew what she could do at this point in time. The cat gently stroked Sonic’s messy quills in the hopes of soothing him.

“Oh, noble heroes...a moment of peace has come,” she sang quietly. “A time when everything falls into slumber…”

His struggling started to settle down when he heard her voice. It wasn’t formal in tone like he usually heard her and made her out to be. Rather, it was gentle and calming, as though she had revealed a side of herself he never knew until now.

_To those who fought, to those who held back tears_

_You will be spirited away by a hazy dream_

_To those who have courage, to those who spilled tears_

_Good night for today_

_And once you fall sound asleep, the night will embrace you…_

Once he stopped struggling, his breathing started to even out more. The songs of both the Magenta Wisps and Opal’s own were blending together, driving away the nightmares Sonic had been having for the past week. The lullaby was enough for him to snore contently, his grip on the blanket going slack.

As Sonic drifted further into a deep and peaceful rest, he was faintly aware of Opal’s warmth surrounding him. The glow soothed whatever anxiety he had been holding in and his sleep was filled with dreams of him and those he considered his friends resuming their peaceful lives.

Opal smiled and moved her hand away from his quills, grateful that he was getting some sleep. She walked back to her room quietly, intending to get some rest of her own.

_Until night makes way for dawn in the sky you protected_


End file.
